one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor Vs Berrus
Intro NO RULES NO RESEARCH ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-fight thor was walking through midrealm or earth as we mortals call it he walking with his hammer when all of a sudden a purple cat looking thing arrived "the god of thunder" he said "god of destruction" said thor "you ready for this?" said berrus "the god of thunder is always ready" said thor "very well" said beerus "bring it" both got into a fighitng stance FIght BATTLE OF THE GODS! BEGIN! 60 berrus went to attack thor but he punched beerus in the face with his hamerr beerus then punched thor in the gut making for a big bruise but then thro threw his hammer at beerus but he duck "you mised me!" he said 50 thor just smirked as the hammer hit beerus in the back of the head "ow!" he yelled "okay maybe you didn't but try and stop this! beerus then telported behind thor surprsiing him and he attack from behind as thor went down to the ground just then thor's hammer attack beerus out of nowhere "ow stupid hammer!" said beerus 20 thor then swung his hammer as it flew him into berrus he just blasted at him thor was sent down into a building berrus then flew to him but then thor's hammer went straight into's berrus's face "i hate that fucking hammer!" said berrus just then thor appeared and struck berrus from behind he then struck berrus with thunder and it shocked him "ahhh!" beruss yelled in pain "alright that's it" with that berrus launched a kamehameha at thor 16 thor then dodged it surprising him "what?! impossible!" said a surprised berrus but then thor kicked him in the gut berrus was sent into the ground thor was about to stomp onto him but then berrus teleported and punched him in the face "how do you like it?" said beerus just then thor hit berrus in the face with his hammer yet again berrus's eyes bulged out in pain as thor unleahsed a combo of hits onto the god of destruction boom! boom! 12 boom! the attacks kept coming berrus then punched thor in the gut multiple times and sent orbs of energy at the god of thunder "pathetic i was expecting a challenge" said berrus but then thor appeared from behind and attacked with multiple swipes of his hammer berrus then powered up and unleashed a massive blast thor just blocked it with his hammer "uh oh" said berrus a bit scared thor then grab his neck "tho got that right" said thor with that thor attacked berrus furiously swipe after swipe and even hit him in the balls making his eyes bulge out "my dragon balls!" said berrus in pain thor then punched him so hard he went flying into the ground spinning like a ball berrus then was sent into space where thor followed berrus then fought back and threw thor but his hammer attack berrus "what the fuck?!" said berrus berrus was getting infuriated with this bam! 4 berrus was hit face first in the balls ounce again "oh come on twice?!" he said in pain thor then swung his hammer at berrus attacking him really fast like berrus was sent through multiple planets and back down to earth where he landed throught multiple buildings and made it onto a snowy ground beerus then ended up in a giant snowballl all the way down off a cliff when he continued rolling landing off a tree where thor struck it bam! KO! "a worthy adversary" said berrus in pain thor the nodded and flew off smiling Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS....THOR!